Friendship is the best Alliance
by Decembra1998
Summary: When the royal of Apollonia get invited to Prussia to make an alliance. Many others that they know are also there. But villains will untie and try to take down the royals. What does Rosella have in common with the czarevna? This is a island princess story with my ocs. DISCONTINUED, WILL NOT BE WRITING THIS STORY ANYMORE, UNTIL I HAVE BETTER IDEAS & UNDER MAJOR CONSTRUCTION
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Dungeon**

Queen ... well ex-queen Ariana spent three weeks in the Apollonian Castle Dungeon. Her schemes failed epicly, trying to poison the royal family with sunset herb. Trying to get rid of Ro, because Prince Antonio, was falling in love with her instead of her daughter, Princess Luciana. Paying someone to make sure she didn't come back, and end up having dolphins save them. She hated that Ro ... or as she called her The Island Girl could tall with animals.

Ariana hated that her plains were foiled because of a uncivilized island girl. She hated now, Princess Rosella, she hated Antonio. She hated her daughter for helping them and turning on her. She hated the king and queen for banishing her and her family to a pig farm. She hated everyone that stood in her way of ruling! She wished them all dead!

Now she was stuck in a wet, dark, dirty dungeon for treason, attempted murder and bribes. She was thinking on how to get out and eliminate them once and for all. But, how? She couldn't get out, she needed help. But from who?

Everyone knew who she was and what she did! No one, except a another villain would free her, but as far as she knew all the villains were in the dungeon themselves. So who was going to help her?

She thought back to what she could have done different. She could've been sneaker in putting the sunset herb. She could have to not told her daughter not to eat. That was the icing on the cake. She could have got rid of Ro herself.

Ariana wanted to be ruler of two kingdoms. More power. More alliances. More of everything. And no one could have stopped her. It was foolproof, until Ro came along.

This time she had something special for Ro. Something that would be a statement to her and everyone else. And something special for Queen Danielle and King Peter. Prince Antonio.

Her pet rats, Nat, Pat, Mat came jumping down the dungeon stairs. They tried to get cheese, but they almost got killed by the chef. But, thanks to a naive little bird, gave them rose tonic, so now they were going to help their mistress get out.

The rats came down the stairwell and right up to Ariana's cell. She turned and saw them.

"Oh, my pet rats have you come to help me?" She asked them as nodded. "Good, now go find someone who will help me out. And you will be repaid with cheese."

Nat looked at the others. "Is she serious? Come on, the last time she said that all we got a few tiny pieces of cheese."

Pat crossed his arm. "No way! I ain't doing it! I vowed to be only used for good.

Mat put his hand on Pat and Nat the motioned him eating cheese. As far as anyone knew, Mat didn't talk, he just pantomimed everything.

"No Mat! Don't you see! It's trap!" Pat told him.

Ariana relized that maybe they didn't want to do it because of last time. Even though she sounded crazy, it was a high possibility. "Come one my pets, this time I will give you all the cheese you can eat!"

Mat jumped up and down then clapped his paws. He wanted to help, he wanted food! And if it met trusting her, then so be it. They all said okay.

The rats saluted her and ran off to find someone to help. They were going to get their mistress out, even if it met getting their paws dirty.

Ariana was grinning ear to ear. She gave a evil laugh. Now, all she ad to do was think up a evil way. She was going to be free and soon rule.

Way above the dungeon, in the conference room. King Peter, Queen Danielle, Prince Antonio, Princess Rosella, Queen Marissa, Princess Luciana and her beau Henry, and the triple princesses Rita, Gina and Sophia. Talking about an invite to Prussia to make them an alliance in the small kingdom.

"Oh Antonio, this is wonderful." Danielle beamed with joy. "Having another alliance to a small yet strong empire. Their very powerful."

"Prussia? Where is that?" Rosella whispered to her husband.

"Prussia is a small sea front kingdom wedged in between Russia and Germany." Antonio told her.

"Isn't Prussia cold?" Marissa asked shuttering at the thought.

"No this time, the czar and czarina asked us to go." Peter stated sitting down.

"Prussia is so wonderful." Luciana added as Henry held her hand. Henry and Luciana have been dating since the wedding.

"Yes, I was their one time on business. It's bigger than it appears on the map." Henry said with a smile. "The people are warm and nice. Your greeted by everyone no matter how you were.?

"So, what will we be doing in Prussia?" Rosella asked messing with a small azure blue island flower necklace, that her Father gave her when she was younger. Her mother gave it to her when she came back from their honeymoon.

"Well, we'll be meeting the czar and czarina. They want us to get to know them and hopefully decide to be alliances with them. And for their oldest son's wedding too." Antonio explained to them.

"Can I bring Tika, Azul and Sagi too?" Rosella whispered to Antonio. He nodded.

"I don't see why not, Mother's being Tallulah along." Antonio smiled at his wife.

"Oh, but Peter, who's going to hold down the kingdom?" Danielle asked the king.

Peter thought about it for a minute. "I'll have Viscount William and Viscountess Leona watch over the kingdom."

"Will they be trust worthy? I don't want something happening again like it did with my Mother." Luciana implied smoothing at her dress.

"Yes, I've had them do it before when Antonio was younger." Peter reassured her.

"I wonder who else will be there to?" Asked Marissa.

Danielle smiled. "Well, I know your cousin once removed will be there. He got his letter before us and he sent a letter. That's all I know will be there."

Antonio thought back to the time they'd play together. Adventure by ship and fly ... er fly as in kites. Reading books and acting like kids do.

"And Ro, I think you'll get along with the czarevna. You to have a lot in common." Peter said. He was growing fonder and fonder of Rosella every week. He saw even though she could tall to animals she was all right.

"Really? Like what?" Rosella asked puzzled.

Danielle smiled at her daughter-in-law. "You'll find out when we go. If only we both would have thought about her when we met you, we wouldn't have been so quick to judge."

"Daddy? Will their be kids of our age their too!" Rita asked as Gina and Sophia nodded their heads.

Peter looked at his daughters. "Yes there are, why wouldn't their be. I mean, they're a big family."

Now Ro was even more confused. More like her? What could that mean? She grew up on and island? She could tall to animals? Whatever it is she'd just have to wait and find out.

"Well be leaving first thing in the morning, so get bags packed tonight so we can get their before lunch. Who doesn't want a delicious Prussian meal." Peter said walked out of the room, followed by Danielle and the three little princesses.

Luciana and Henry took off right after them. Henry had a special date prepared for Luciana and him. He loved her with all his heart. And she loved him with all her heart. It didn't matter if he wasn't royalty, as long as he was her true love and cared for her.

Queen Marissa got up and kissed her daughter on the head. "Thanks goodness in all packed up. I'll see you later at super. Love you." Marissa smiled at her daughter.

"Love you Mom." Ro got up out of her chair. "Antonio?" She asked in her quite polite tone.

Antonio looked at his wife. "Yes, Ro." He replied with a smile.

"What does the czarevna have in common with me?" Antonio looked at Ro when she asked her question.

He put his at around her. "Ro, if I were to tell you there wouldn't be any surprise about it." Antonio kissed her. "But, its something good about you."

They went off to start packing for the journey to Prussia. It was going to be a long boat ride to Prussia.

 **First off I would like to dedicate this story to Imagee. Thanks to her for giving my song fic, Ever Ever After Diamond Castle a wonderful review and cheering me up when I was going to stop. A true friend. So, this is dedicated to you. Hope you like it.**

 **1: Can anyone guess who the mystery once removed cousin is?**

 **2: Can anyone guess what the czarevna and Ro have in common?**

 **3: Can anyone else guess who else is going to be there from the other Barbie movies?**

 **And please label you answers with 1, 2, and 3 so I can decipher between them.**

 **I hoped you like it. I had fun writing it. So please review. That's just the first part of this fan fic. I will have many more coming soon, I was thinking 25 or so, but of course many Barbie movies will be crossing over. Ain't gonna tell you what they are, so you'll have to find out.**

 **And yes, I will have my own characters in the empire of Prussia. And I know its not historical accurate, i know Prussia was ruled by kings, but i like Czars much better. Even thought it is on the boarded of Russia. And I think it suits the story. And who cares anyway, its just a story met to be enjoyed.**

 **So I hope you really liked it! I will make Ariana a villain you'll love to hate (as some say). She's going to be real wicked *evil laughes*. And don't worry, there'll be a new villain and old ones combining.**

 **AND PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES PLEASE! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINKS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I took out Barbie and the 12 dancing princesses, because it was too many people. Hope your not made or nothing. I just don't have time for that many people.**

 **Hey ya'll, so here's the answers to the questions I asked in chapter 1:**

 **1: If you guessed King Louis of France your right!**

 **2: You've just go to wait for me to tell you what does Ro and the czarevna have in common? He he. I've got keep you wanting to read. But I'll tell you part.**  
 **If you said she has pets, yes and she's blonde, well dirty blonde, and if you said she's in a relationship, she's nice, kind, compassionate, and a animals loving person then you'd be right. But there is something else ... Just wait ... Here, I'll give u a hint, it has to do with the same thing Peter thought was weird about Ro, something that she could do with animals?**

 **3: And if you guessed, Barbie and the Three Musketeers and Barbie and the Diamond Castle, you'd be right.**

 **Chapter 2: More Invites**

A few days before Apollonia got there invite: In Paris, the King of France, Louis was in his office with Captain of the Musketeers, Treville, Corrine, Renée, Aramina and Viveca well all looking at each other, wondering why did Louis call them.

"Corrine?" Whispered Aramina. "Why did he call us? All he's doing is looking at a piece of paper?"

Corrine shrugged. She spent alot of time with Louis, she was his personal body guard and fiancée. And she didn't even know what was going on. She never even seen this letter.

"He looks so consecrated on the letter." Renée told the other girls. "Are your sure its not a plot? Are we sure Philippe didn't get out?"

"Louis?" Corrine asked slowly as Louis looked at her. "Can I ask what are we doing here?"

"Oh, yeah, I got an invitation for the czar of Prussia, they'd like us to come to their son's wedding in hopes to make us an alliance." Louis explained to them.

"Prussia, such a romantic place by the sea." Sighed the romantic redhead. "It's rich in Russian culture."

"So, your Highness what does that mean for us?" Viveca asked. "We just can't abandon our jobs, can we?"

"I know you all have jobs here, and your all are musketeers, and I do need protection since I'm the king, I trust all of you with my life. So I would like if you could come and keep me protected." Louis explained. "You Corrine, are my fiancé. And you have to come with."

He knew that he couldn't have them there as friends, he would have to have then there as body guards protecting the king. And Corrine was going to be the queen of France. And she would have to get use to this kind of stuff.

"But your highness, I'm sure they'd love to go, but they have jobs here." Treville told Louis.

Louis looked at the Captain of the Musketeers. "Treville, I'm sure Madame Hélène, would mind, and it's for a few weeks."

Aramina smiled at Corrine, Viveca and Renée. They knew they were all going to go. Louis was the king, and what he says goes.

Corrine walked over to the table and quickly snatched the letter. She looked at it. "Louis? It doesn't say anything about alliance! All it says is invitation to the czar's son's wedding."

Louis shook his head. He knew it was only an invite to the wedding. But talk got places, saying that they needed an alliance. So that is the only reason they'd want the king of France to join them at a wedding.

"Corrine, talk have it they are looking for an alliance." Louis told her. He went over to her and put his arm around her. "That's the only plausible explanation for them inviting us!"

Corrine rolled her icy blue eyes. "But Louis, if they wanted an alliance, wouldn't they just said so?" She asked looking into his brown eyes.

"Corrine, why would they just invite us, all the way in France to Prussia, all the way on the border of Russia to a wedding?" Louis challenged the blonde.

Corrine was at loss for words. She didn't know what to say. He did make a point. But an alliance? With France? France was far away from Prussia.

"Corrine's finally at loss for words." gasped Viveca.

"That's a first!" Renée added.

"I ... uh ... Your right, but Prussia wants an alliance with us?" Corrine stammered, trying not to sound like a complete idiot. "But, why not Germany? Or Poland?" She asked.

"Oh, I've read about Prussia, its one of the many European countries that are highly influenced by Russia and Germany ... and I've read their having a problem with Russia and Germany, both wanting the kingdom for themselves." Aramina said, looking though her book.

"So they need us, to help protect their kingdom!" Aramina added..

"But it all it says is for the wedding?" Renée spoke up as she looked at the invite. "Not an alliance?"

Louis rolled his brown eyes. "Maybe they already have an alliance with them. But its not always strong enough. And Prussia is a very small kingdom. Russia is very rich and can buy Germany and Poland's alliance."

"So they need all the help they can get." Corrine said.

"Yes, and we're going to show them that we'll be an alliance that wont move no matter how much other kingdom offer us." Louis told her.

"I still can believe we're going to Prussia! Someplace other that France, that seems wonderful!" Sighed Aramina.

Renée rolled her eyes. "Aramina, its not like you're gonna find your soul mate there."

Aramina shook her hand. "No, all I was saying is that Prussia has been on my list! Along with seeking into a masquerade ball and saving the prince."

"But that's different. We knew what we we're getting ourselves in to. Prussia is far away and we have no idea what we're walking into?" Corrine exclaimed.

"Corrine, I'm sure that everything will be find." Louis told Corrine.

Corrine blew a stray price of hair from her face. "I guess?" She sighed.

"And if their is not, you can handle it, right?" He asked her and the other girls.

"Yes." They all said in unison.

"You may go now." Louis said as they started for the door. "Not you Corrine."

Corrine sighed and pivoted to him. She wondered why did she need him.

Renée, Aramina and Viveca went out the door and closed it. Then they put their ears to the door.

"Can you hear?" Aramina asked in a whisper to Viveca a and Renée.

"Shh!" Renée shushed. "If you keep talking their hear us." She whispered back.

"Louis, I need to pack, since we're leaving the the morning." Corrine exclaimed in frustration.

"I know, there is plenty of time for that. But listen to be Corrine, its going to be fine. Everything will turn out find. I know my cousins will like you." Louis said putting his arm around Corrine.

She looked at him. "Cousins? As in more than one?" She asked puzzled.

"Yes, eight all together. It goes, boy 20, girl 18, girl 16, twin girl and boy 14 and twin boy and girl 7, boy 5. I told you, their a big family!" Louis said to Corrine.

"Bigger and any of ours." Corrine sighed. "I hope they'll be welcoming to us."

Louis kissed Corrine on her head as he embraced her. "I'm sure they'll love you, us and all your friends. I know Czarevitch Conrad, will embrace his soon-to-be sister-cousin-in-law (Narrator: don't judge, unless you've got a better way of putting it.)" Louis said.

"Okay, I hope your right." Corrine sighed as they walked to the door.

Renée, Aramina and Viveca ran as fast as they could away from the door and down the hall, and finally around the corner.

Renée panted. Her heart raced and felt like it was going to pop out. "That ... was ... to ... close." She said in between breaths.

The brunette turned to Renée. "Closer than coming to the brink of death!"

Aramina looked at Viveca. "Death would be easy, Corrine finding out we were ease dropping, that would be worse!"

"And not to mention Corrine is having second thoughts about about going to Prussia!" Renée added.

"I can't imagine Corrine, stubborn, hot-headed, quick to decent herself and the people she loves, having second thoughts about leaving?" Viveca shook her head in dismay.

This was so not like Corrine to have second thoughts. She always took it on head on. Not question things. This trip to Prussia is going to be a test for everyone in one way or another.

"Jeremy!" Ian exclaimed to his train brother as he came running up to him and Liana. Alexa was standing right beside Liana.

"Ian what is it this time?" Jeremy asked. "Did Bertha pour water on you again?" Hr snickered.

Liana playful punched him in the arm. "Be nice." She said.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked his brother.

"You know our cousin, Czarevitch Conrad of Prussia, well he invited us to his wedding to Duchess Yessenia of Romania." Ian beamed with happiness.

"I have not even see you this happy since you were making fun of each other for having prince clothes at the Diamond Castle?" gasped Alexa, with a sarcastic smile.

"So, where is Prussia?" Liana asked.

"I believe Prussia is on the border of Russia and Germany."

"Isn't that far from here?" Liana asked as she cocked her head.

"Yes, but he's our cousin. And he did invited us, Alexa, would you like to join me as my plus one?" Jeremy asked holding out his hand.

Alexa smiled slyly. "Of course, why wouldn't I want to."

"That's my girl." Jeremy put arm around Alexa.

"Yeah." She slowly said pushing his arm off her. "Don't push it, I can leave you there of I chose."

"Well, it will at least be fun, right?" Liana said as Sparkles ran up to her. She picked her up. Alexa picked Lily up.

"And our love our cousin, she is very nice! And ita a big family. You'll fit right in." Ian said matter-of-factly.

"I hope your right?" Liana sighed.

"Hey, why don't you bring along Melody?" Ian asked.

"Melody? I could ask. But why would she want to go?" Liana replied with a question.

"We can go there now and ask her if she want's to go?" Alexa asked.

They arrived at the Diamond Castle. They sung Believe and the castle appeared. Melody was waiting for them at the entrance.

"Liana! Alexa!" She greeted with a hug.

"Hi Melody!" Alexa smiled.

"Hello Melody!" Liana smiled as they drew from he hug.

"What brings you here?" Melody asked as Liana and Alexia turned to Jeremy and Ian.

Liana turned around to Melody. "Well, Our boyfriends are going to their cousin's wedding and we were going. And we would like to know if you'd like to come with us?" Liana asked sheepishly.

Melody looked at all of them. "To where?" She asked the girls.

"Well, to Prussia." Alexa said with a slight nod.

"Prussia? Where is that?" Melody asked.

"Um, it's on the border of Russia and Prussia." Ian butted in and told her.

"Isn't that far?" Melody asked.

"Yes, but its our cousin." Jeremy said.

"I guess, I would like to go with my two beat friends! I'll just have to asked Dory and Phaedra if it okay." Melody smiled.

"Okay, were leaving early tomorrow morning, at 7." Ian told her.

"I'll see you there!" Melody said as she and the Diamond Castle disappeared.

"We better get back and pack." Alexa said as Ian and Jeremy laughed.

"What's so funny?" Alexa asked the boys with her hands on her hips.

"Back and pack rhyme!" Ian said as the tow bust out in laughter.

"This is going to be a long walk back home." Liana told Alexa as they started to back.

 **Okay, here chapter 2! I did just tell you the two main characters. But, I'm not going to tell them all to you at once. There wouldn't be any fun! ;-)**

 **So, I'm trying to space this out with Superhero Beat to Difference. So this might be a week or so late from its original date. But I hope it wasn't too long.**

 **I got a pet jellyfish! He's name is Squishy, like on Finding Nemo, when Dory ... Well if you seen the movie you'd know. Just here's the synopsis: Instead of going though the trench they went up, even though they were told not to. Dory sees a jellyfish and names it Squishy, then touched it. It stung her. If you have seen the movie, you know what I'm talking about. Well I like it but it was one of many of my most favorite! He's just a robotic jellyfish, but he acts like a real one. Had you for a second didn't I. But he's my robotic jellyfish. Our land lord won't let us have a pet, so this is the closest thing I'd get.**

 **Please read and review, no flames. I would like to here about what you liked about the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so I'm not going to be posting or writing alot, because my mom is on this thing where we cut back on our electronic usage. So I'll try and get done ASAP.**

 **Now you'll get to see and know what the czarevna and Ro have in common. But even though its is Prussia, they speak Russian.**

 **And I took out the 12 dancing princesses, it was just to many people to write. So I hope just these will do for you.**

 **Chapter 3: The Guests Arrival**

Czarevna Gisela [GHEE-suh-luh], was sitting on the throne, with her brother, Czarevitch Conrad on the opposite side of her. She had her nose in a book, Romeo and Juliet. On of her favorite books, about romance and tragedy.

"I can't believe I'm going to be married!" Sighed Conrad in his Russian/German accent.

Gisela rolled her eyes. Ever since he dated Duchess Yessenia, Gisela liked her, but she was way to optimistic for her. And two years later their engaged to be married by the end of the week. It was the happiest time in all of their lives except one tiny thing.

"I can't believe your still going on with this wedding?" Gisela exclaimed in her Russian/German accent as put down her book.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked his sister.

"Uh, death threats? Notes in your bedroom and Yessenia's, marked with blood? Sabotage? All that and your still going through with it?" She asked.

Conrad looked at the dirty blonde. "Sis, when your in love, nothing can stand in your way."

She rolled her eyes. "Duh, I know that! But death might!" she said in a high pitch voice. "Your not the only one who know about love."

"Oh, you mean Spencer, right?" He teased.

Spencer was Gisela's best friend, (that was a boy.) Over the years she had developed feelings for him. And they were just boyfriend and girlfriend now. They weren't pushing anything into their relationship that would jeopardize it.

"Yes. Who else." She sighed. "You know Conrad, we're the only ones here to greet them."

"I know, I wonder what they're doing?" Conrad asked. "Maybe Father is fighting a dragon and Mother is the damsel in distress. Or they're, you know." He winked at her.

"Debil! (moron in Russian)" sighed Gisela as she rubbed her temples.

"Make way!" A white Persian cat ten through the doors, followed by a tawni and white dog.

"I'm faster!" Borzoi puppy said gradually getting close. "No one can win against the Moguchiy Ral'f (mighty Ralph in Russian)."

"Moguchiy Ral'f, Ha! More like Moguchiy Katastrofa (might disaster in Russian)." Kina, scoffed.

Ralph slid in front of Kina. "Kina! You always destroy my dreams!" He whimpered.

Kina looked at Ralph and rolled her green eyes. "Look, you can dream but its not going to happen." She said flicking her tail at him.

"Gisela! Can you please tell her not to crush my dreams?" He asked his mistress.

Gisela looked at her two pets. "Kina, you need not to unichtozhit' (destroy in Russian) his dreams. You have dreams of your own!"

Kina sighed. "I guess your right." She turned to Ralph. "I'm sorry for criticizing your dreams."

"Your forgiven Kina." He said hugging the cat.

"See, a little love goes a long way." Gisela sighed.

Just then, their Timothy and Tiana, twin 14-year-olds tan into the throne room. Gisela stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Timothy, Tiana, where have you been? We've been waiting for hours!" Gisela demanded of her younger siblings.

"Sorry, Gisela we lost track of time, but the royals of Apollonia are here!" Tiana replied.

"Yeah, so do you want us to introduce them, since Frederick isn't here to do it?" Timothy asked with his bright green eyes gleaming.

Gisela sighed. "No, I think we already know them. But hurry and come up here and sit on your throne!"

Timothy and Tiana ran up the stairs and sat down in their thrones. They heard foot steps coming down the hall. They all stood up as they entered.

"Aunt Danielle and Uncle Peter, its so nice to see you!" Exclaimed Conrad.

Gisela stomped on his foot. He but his tongue in pain.

"What was that for!" He demanded him a whisper.

"Act like royalty, not your normal self." She whipered back as she, Conrad, Timothy and Tiana walked down the stairs to meet them.

"Hello my dears, you look so grown up. What has it been? 10, 11 years?" Danielle asked as she gave them a hug.

"9 actually." Gisela corrected politely as she curtseyed to them with the rest of her family.

"You've all grow up so well and tall to." They all bows her curtseyed back.

"I'm the only one who's tall." Conrad said arrogantly.

Antonio came with with Ro right beside him. "Hi Gisela, this is Rosella, the one I've been telling you about."

Gisela looked at the Ro as she curtseyed to her and smiled. "So, your Rosella or Ro as he calls you all the time. Nice to meet you." Gisela shook hands with her as she curtseyed back.

"Hi, you can call me Ro," Ro said a bit shyly. "Your Gisela?'

"Yes, that's me. That's Conrad the one getting "married"." She explained in air quotes. "This is Timothy and Tiana, both twin 14-year-olds. And the rest of them are no where to be found."

"You already know my sisters, Mother and Father and I, and now Ro, and this is her Mother Queen Marissa." Antonio introduced. "This is Luciana and her beau, Henry."

"Privet, it's hello is Russian," Gisela said to all of them.

"Hello, so are you happy about your brother getting married?" Marissa asked.

Gisela shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, Yessenia is a very nice girl."

"Where is she now?" Peter asked.

"At the spa with her mother and maid-of-honor." Gisela replied.

"Oh, your not?" Luciana said.

"No, I really didn't make friends with her. She was ... how do I put it, we didn't have anything I common." Gisela told with.

Kina walked up to Gisela and rubbed on her leg, followed by Ralph.

"Oh, your Ro! Your so pretty!" Ralph complimented Rosella. "Where's your animal family?"

Ro bent down to their level. "They stopped for a bit to say hello to Joy and Peace, the two cockatoos."

"Will they be here soon?"

"Sure, any minute now."

Gisela looked at Kina, who just stood their looking pretty. "Kina, say hello!" She demanded.

"Fine, Hello." Kina replied with a snarky voice. "It's so nice to meet you."

"Kina, talk nicely to them! Don't be condescending! They're our guest and we'll treat them like our family, even thought they are." Gisela said putting her hands on her hips.

Kina sighed and said. "Hello, I'm so glad you could come." Then she walked off.

"You talk to animals too?" Ro asked with eyes widened.

"Yea, I always had. Don't know how though, but I'm glad I can communicate with them." Gisela smiled as she picked up Ralph.

"See, I told you, you and Gisela have something in common." Antonio smiled as Ro got up.

Azul, Sagi and Tallulah walked in on Tika. Azul gasped in its beauty.

"This is fit for a prince, as myself." Azul said cockily.

"It's a very nice kingdom. Very beachy, unlike you'd think it would be." Sagi said looking around.

Ralph barked. "Are you Azul, Sagi, Tika and Tallulah?"

"Yes, and you are?" Tallulah asked.

"Ralph! I'm a Borzoi puppy! I love meeting new people and animals!" Ralph smiled.

"What about where do we sleep?" Azul asked. "It has to be fit for royalty!"

"Azul, you don't ask that question upon first meeting them." Ro scolded the peacock politely.

"It's fine. Well, if you would like we can get you into a room with trees, flowers and all kinds of stuff you find on a beach." Gisela said.

"Really? I can have a tree the this castle?"

Gisela nodded.

"I'm sure the rest of our family will be here at supper." Conrad said as Timothy rolled his eyes.

"Conrad! You should ask them if they're hungry and want some lunch!" Timothy told Conrad as rolled his eyes.

"Would you care for some lunch?" He asked them.

"We ate on the ship. It didn't take long to get here, but thank you anyway." Peter replied.

"Your dog is cute!" Princess Rita smiled as Gisela set him down.

"He has a really soft a fuzzy coat!" Princess Sophia grinned as she scratched behind Ralph's ear.

"And his nose is all wet!" Giggled Princess Gina. "And cold."

"He is. You'd love Kina, but she has an attitude right now, so give her 'till the end of the day, she come around." Tiana told them as she noticed she was no where to be found.

"All animals have good and bad days." Ro smiled as Azul, Tallulah and Sagi jumped off of Tika.

"Um, Ro?" Tika asked tugging on Ro's sleeve with her truck.

"Yes Tika." Ro said stepping a little ways back to Tika.

"I don't know about this, I have a bad feeling, and I want to go home." Tika said in a soft voice.

"But, Tika we just got here and its Conrad's wedding. I'm sure you'll end up liking it." Ro told the elephant.

"But ..."

"Tika, you'll be fine. If you want I'll hang out with you and we can walk about if you want."

"Okay."

"Gisela would it be alright if we could be shone to your rooms so we can get unpacked?" Asked Danielle.

"Um, sure ..." Gisela said as Timothy tugged on her light salmon lace skirt.

"We can show them for you!" He said with a toothy grin.

"Tim, what are you planning?"

"What do you mean?"

"The only time you have a grin like that, you have something cooked up."

"Look, I want to be useful, and you can stay here and greet the others."

"Okay, be a play nice."

"I will."

They all said they byes for the moment, Conrad and Gisela knew they would want to get settled down first. Then they would talk more.

Timothy, followed by Danielle, Peter, Luciana, Henry, Antonio, Ro, Marissa and all the animals, leaving Tiana, Conrad and Gisela to greet the rest that were coming.

"See, your not the only person who can talk to animals!" Conrad said going back up to the thrones as Gisela rolled her eyes.

They took there seats on the thrones and waited for the rest. It was about almost an hour when, King Louis of France, Corrine, Renée, Aramina and Viveca walked into the room. Of course Gisela and Conrad were already waiting for them with Tiana.

"Hey cousin!" Conrad exclaimed as he and Louis high fives each other.

Gisela rolled her eyes as she looked at them. "When they're together they act like children. I'm Czarevna Gisela, and you are ..." She was erupted by laughter.

"Oh, Conrad I forget how funny you are!" Louis laughed at Conrad nodded.

"I know, it's been like forever right? Do you want to here another joke?" Conrad asked.

"Sure!" Louis laughter as Corrine cleared her voice. "Oh right, This is my fiancée Corrine and musketeer. And these are her friends and also musketeers, Renée, Viveca and Aramina."

They all got introduced to each other. Louis and Conrad did a lot a catching up, while Gisela talked to the musketeers.

"So, your here to "protect" the King of France." Gisela said using air quotes.

"Why a did you use air quotes for protect?" Corrine asked in a demanding voice.

"Knowing Louis, it was just an excuse he could get away with to have you all here. Believe me, he's just as sneaky as Conrad." Gisela said.

"Your right, but I would come no matter what because I'm his fiancée." Corrine sighed.

"Your very vezuchiy, lucky I mean, he's a great guy." Gisela smiled at them.

"It was nothing like I pictured!" Gasped Aramina.

"What?" Tiana asked standing by her sister.

"Prussia, its very tropical and winterie at the time, its magnificent!" Sighed the romantic redhead.

"I would think so, but Paris is beautiful too." Gisela told them.

"It's a bit crowed at times and the people aren't as friendly as they're here." Viveca said.

"Do you have like any top secret training grounds for musketeers here?" Aramina asked.

"Not that I know of, but we do have something like that. But we do not have musketeers, were have military comrades more or less that's what they're called." Gisela smiled as she explained.

"Oh, yeah, Paris is the only one with musketeers." Aramina sighed.

"But ares aren't as fancy as ours. We fight with swords, but also guns, bow and arrows too."

"Do you fight?" Corrine asked.

"Sure, but I'm not that good. I do it just go fun, mostly to show up others." Gisela said.

"Oh, one time you should have a duel with Corrine, them we can see how better!" Viveca suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Gisela said.

"But I must warn you, I'm very good and can defeat anybody." Corrine warned as Gisela nodded her head.

"Fine with me."

"This is gonna be great!"

"Some time I'll have to show you ..." Gisela paused dramatically. "The Secret Room. It's ... well, I'll show you instead of telling you."

"How secret is it?" Renée asked with one eye brow raised.

"Very, I really have no idea where it is or what it is, all I know its top secret and only for military comrades, that's all."

"Oh I can't wait!" Squealed Aramina.

"But you can't tell anyone about it!" Gisela warned them.

"I won't!" Viveca said.

"Me neither!" Renée added.

"Nope my lips are sealed." Aramina said.

"I wont tell, it'll be your secret." Corrine said.

"Good, mean while I'll try and find it!" Gisela said.

"Oh Gis, I hope you don't get I trouble! You what will happened if Dad finds out!" Tiana said as Gisela rolled her eyes.

"Tiana, he won't know as long as you don't snitch." She told her.

"I don't snitch! Fine, if you get in trouble leave me out." Tiana turned around, picked up Kina and walked off.

"Let me go!" Kina wailed.

"Tiana, let Kina go." Gisela told her.

"Fine!" Tiana sighed in frustration as she set the cat down.

"I hate being carried like a sack of potatoes." Kina said licking her paw.

Miette, Corrine's tawny cat walked up to Kina and sniffed her. "Who are you?"

Kina looked at Miette. "Kina, are you Corrine's cat?"

"Yes, are you her cat?" Miette asked pointing to Gisela.

"Yes she is. I was getting ready to have my lunch of fish, would you like to join me?" Kina asked.

"Sure! But I need to make sure its okay with Corrine." Miette said walking up to Corrine.

Corrine bend down to her as she meowed. "What is it Miette?"

"Kina asked her if she would like to join her for lunch and Miette was asking you if it was okay." Gisela explained.

"Sure Miette ..." Corrine stood up and looked at Gisela. "You talk to animals?"

"Yes." Gisela replied as Renée, Aramina, Viveca and Corrine's eyes widened.

"Wow, that weird!" Gasped Viveca.

"Vivi, what not nice!" Renée told her.

"But is true."

"I'm use to it. It okay, I know its unorthodox for someone to talk to animals, but I've always was able to." Gisela told the.

"It's so cool! So you really can understand what they say?" Aramina asked in awe.

"Yes, its one of many of my gifts ..." Gisela was rudely interrupted by her brother.

"Next time I go to Paris you got to take me up in your flying machine!" Conrad said in awe.

"If you want to be a pancake." Corrine chimed in.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"He hasn't got the hang of landing it yet. And some way or another one of use lands on the ground." Corrine told him.

"I'm not afraid to get dirty, am I Gisela?" Conrad asked his sister.

"No, but you look like a pig when your done and make the castle look like a pig sty." Gisela giggled. "And you know how Mom is with a clean castle."

"I know. I know. I have to clean it up myself until I see myself in it."

"Wow, don't you have maids for that?" Aramina asked as she slightly cocked her head.

"Yes and no. Yes: We do, but they get paid real good and have a nice place to stay. And no: Things we're fully capable of we our ourselves." Tiana grumbled.

"That saves alot for us." Viveca sighed with relief.

"So beside being musketeers your maids too?" Conrad asked.

"Yes they do." Louis said rapping his arm around Corrine.

"Look at you two, in love." Aramina sing-songed.

"Get a grip Aramina." Corrine sighed.

"If you'd like I can show you to your rooms?" Tiana told them.

"Okay, I'm pooped. Ready to take a nap for a bit." Corrine sighed.

"I'm ready to change, and the salt water didn't do good for my hair." Viveca said.

Tiana showed them to their rooms. Conrad told Louis they'd catch up later.

30 minutes later Ian, Jeremy, Liana, Alexa and Melody walked into the throne room. Liana and Alexa's eyes grew big as they saw the castle. The only castle they've ever been in was the Diamond Castle.

Gisela and Conrad were the only ones let to greet them.

"Ian! Jeremy!" Conrad exclaimed walking up the them and doing their secret hand shake.

"Congratulations cousin! I'm so happy for you!" Ian told Conrad.

"Thanks!"

"Your so lucky, and to a beautiful girl!" Jeremy said as they turned to Gisela. "Hi, Gisela, its been forever since we last saw each other, right?"

"Yes, you were only 15 when we last saw you, we we're very cheeky." Gisela said hugging them.

"This is my girlfriend Liana." Jeremy introduced her to Gisela.

"Hello." Liana gave a wave and curtseyed.

"Hello," Gisela smiled as she hugged her the Alexa.

"And my Dark Beauty, Alexa." Ian grinned mischievously.

"Hello," Alexa said. "At first I thought Gisela was his ex, because he talked alot about you,"

"Until she found out your his cousin." Liana finished.

"Ian talked alot about you Alexa, and Jeremy talks about you Liana, all the time ..." She was interrupted by two dogs. A brown and white one and a pure white one. "Aw."

"That's Lily." Alexa said pointing to the white one.

"And that one is Sparkles." Liana said with a smile. "Oh and this is our friends Melody!"

"Hi, its so nice to meet you!" Melody said with a smile.

"And you too." Gisela replied.

"So, when are we going to meet the fiancée?" Alexa asked turning to Ian.

"To night at supper. She's at a spa day with her Mother and maid-of-honor." Conrad said shaking his head in annoyance.

"So is she nice?" Alexa asked picking up Lily.

"Um, yeah. She's nothing like me though, she hates the outdoors!" Gisela said as Liana, Alexa and Melody gasped.

"She does?" Alexa asked in shock.

"Yeah, she more of a material girl." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"I thought you can't live without the outdoors?" Ian asked in dismay.

"You make sacrifices for the ones you love." Conrad told them with starry eyes.

"That's true." Jeremy said as Liana smacked him in the arm. "I wasn't talking about you! I was talking about our Mum."

"It's true, she sacrificed alot for Pop." Jeremy added onto his brother sentence.

"If you say so." Alexa said not believing their story at all.

"And to think you think you'll all that." Gisela scoffed.

"They thought they we're they cats meow." Liana said.

"They weren't that bad." Melody slightly smiled.

"Sure, if you count sing a song about themselves as as not that bad, then sure." Alexa shrugged.

"Wait, they sang a song about themselves." Gisela giggled. "That's sounds like them. I've gotta hear it!"

"Liana!" Jeremy gasped in embarrassment.

"Alexa!" Ian sighed covering his face with his hands.

"You were the ones who sang it. It was bound to come up." Liana told them.

"I thought it was cute!" Melody sighed with a smile.

"To cute for their own good." Liana smiled as she put her hands on her hips.

"Don't be embarrassed, I think it was cute and a little arrogant of you." Alexa said hugging Ian.

"But you did take our place singing. And we thank you for that." Jeremy thanked.

"At least we got a free meal from it." Liana said.

"But Lydia did find us though." Melody added with a frown.

"Who's Lydia?" Gisela asked.

"Lydia was a muse of the Diamond Castle, before she turned evil ... how about I tell you the long story later." Melody asked.

"Fine with me."

"Boy, I'm hungry, where's the dinning room?" Ian asked.

"Men and food." Liana giggles shaking her head.

"I'll show you. Would you ladies care to join?" Ian asked.

"I'm good thank you." Liana said.

Conrad showed Ian and Jeremy to the dinning room. Gisela showed Melody, Liana and Alexa tot their rooms followed by Lily and Sparkles.

 **#prayforparis #prayforbeirut #prayforbaghdad #prayforjapan #prayformexico I would like you to keep these places in your prayers and thoughts. So many people die, its really sad.**  
 **For us Christians we know Jesus is coming soon.**

 **Phew *wipe hand over forehead * that was a looong chapter if you ask me. That was alot a typing and looking at a screen. Wow, there's alot of eye rolling going on isn't there. Anyway I hoped you like it. Sorry if u like the 12 dancing princesses, I had to cut out, that was too many people to write with my busy schedule.**

 **If you did, would you be kind enough to leave review, it doesn't have to be long. I want to know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long, I have a bunch of stuff on my plate, ill try and just upload it when I get done with it. I will have no specific time. Just when ever I can get it. I hope to be done by 2016, because I'm helping a friend with her fan fic soon. So forgive me for the delay and bear with me with my mother and her LIMITED ELECTRONIC USAGE.**

 **? ﾟﾌﾺ** **? ﾟﾌﾺ** **? ﾟﾌﾺ** **? ﾟﾌﾺ** **? ﾟﾌﾺ** **? ﾟﾌﾺ** **? ﾟﾌﾺ** **? ﾟﾌﾺ** **?**

 **Chapter 4: The perfect date**

Ro rolled over in bed, then slowly opened her eyes. The bright sunshine beamed through the windows of the castle. The sun beams danced across the ivory colored marble floor. Birds sat outside of the window sang a song for Ro to wake her up.

"Thank you." She said to the birds.

"Hey, don't mention it." The older one said.

"I'm glad to make you feel good!" The smaller one chirped.

"I'm just glad someone appreciates the music." The middle one smiled.

She sat up and yawned. Then she noticed Antonio was not there on bed with her. She jumped out of bed in a panic.

"Antonio?" She called as she walked round the room. "Antonio?" She started to panic. "Antonio?" Now she was worried about something happening

Then on a table she saw a note. 'I wonder why that is there?' She asked herself. She walked over and read it.

Dear Ro,

Do be worried, I woke up early and didn't want to wake you, yesterday a long day. You need you sleep. I'm fine. I have a special surprise for you. Be at the greenhouse at eight o'clock. And don't eat breakfast, I have something very special for you.

Love your husband,

Antonio.

Ro sighed and sat on the couch facing the window. The warm sun shined on her face. She was relived that he was okay. She loved him very much and didn't want to lose him. She would do anything to protect him. And she knew he would do the same.

Now she was curious about what was he doing in the greenhouse. And where was the greenhouse anyway. She looked out the window and couldn't spot it from where they were. She would have to ask someone.

"I wonder what's he's doing?" Ro asked herself. She hated not knowing what was going on.

Then she was a dress on the bench at the foot of her bed. She got up and walked over to the dress and looked at it. It was a blue and green floral dress, off the shoulder with a three quarter sleeves, it was just below the knee. And their where shoes that were flats with a blue flower on them. She thought it was really pretty. It was her style. The dress was exactly like the height of her dress she wore on her island.

She saw a note right beside it.

"What is it with notes?" Ro asked as she read it.

"Dear, Ro." She started to read. "I thought you'd like a dress shorter than the ones your brought. For my country its okay to show a bit of legs, especially when its 90 degrees outside. Don't let someone say its not appropriate. It is as long as your midriff I'd covered. And its functional here, it's really hot and long dresses are a bust. So I hope you like it. Your friend, Gisela." Ro ended the letter in shock. "P.S. It was half of Antonio's idea. I just got it made for you."

Gisela gave her a dress that was similar to the one she grew up wearing. It was colors that she liked. Antonio helped get her a dress that was more her style and functional to the weather Prussia had. At least the people weren't that bad, they were nicer than most people.

That was one reason she loved Antonio. He stood by her in her decisions and helped her when it came to learning the Royal Ways. She has happy to have him as a husband. She wouldn't want a thing to change.

She went behind the bathroom and changed. She came out and looked at herself in the mirror. She braided her hair in a side ponytail.

There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" She called.

"Its Tika, Sagi, Tallulah and Azul!" Tika called.

"Oh, come in." Ro said as her animal family came into the room.

"Hi Ro, ooh love the dress where did you get it?" Tallulah asked jumping down from Tika's back.

"Antonio and Czarevna Gisela helped put it together for me." Ro replied smoothing the front of the dress down.

"It really does suit you, Ro." Sagi told her with a smile.

"You really think so?" Asked Ro as she sat down on the foot bench.

"Oh yes." Tallulah said walking over to Ro.

"I love this place!" Exclaimed the vain peacock, Azul.

"Oh really?" Ro looked at Azul and shook her head. "Why is that?"

"Because I can eat whatever I want, sleep when ever and I saw two other peacock ladies." Azul said emphasizing on the 'Ladies' part.

"You mean you've fallen in love with one of them!" Tika giggled as Azul let out a huff of air.

"Who told you that!" Azul gasped dramatically.

"Easy, the birds!" Tika told him almost immediately.

"That's nonsense, just gossip is all it is. You surely don't believe that do you?" Azul turned to Tika and asked her.

"Really, I do! You has that starry eyes thingy when you see or someone says her name!" Tika said slightly giving Azul a nudge with her trunk.

"What's her name?" Ro asked wanting to know who Azul had a crush on.

"Her names Amelia, and she's just a friend." Azul flat out said. He wanted to make it clear that he didn't like her like that.

"That's a pretty name." Ro told Azul. "Hey, do you know where the greenhouse is?" Ro asked her animal family.

"I do, its down the hill, begin the stable." Sagi told Ro. "Why do you need to know?"

"Antonio is doing something special for me. And he said to be at the greenhouse by eight." Ro told them.

"I think its something very special." Tallulah told Ro as she looked at her puzzled.

"Something special? Why do you think that? I just thought we were going to have breakfast in the lovely greenhouse, like we do every Monday ... or is it Tuesday?" Ro asked herself. She still couldn't get the concept of days, weeks, months, yet.

"Monday, and your right. Be we are in a different land." Tallulah told her.

"I don't know, maybe he has this whole day planed just for the two of us." Ro sighed.

"Just don't worry, I'm sure your gonna love it." Sagi told Ro, as she smiled.

"Your right, I'm being silly! Antonio is the best, and he does everything to make me feel comfortable." Ro told herself as she walked around the room.

"Ro, your not being silly, your just doin what every normal person does. Question things." Sagi told her.

Ro sighed and leaned up against the bookshelf and sighed. Then a clicking noise was heard the moment she put all her weight onto it.

"What did I do!" Ro gasped as she moved away from the bookshelf and watched as the first half of the bookcase moved back and behind the other one.

They all looked at each other.

"Should we go see?" Ro asked her animal family.

"Uh, sure." Azul said as they walked though the book case. As soon as they got in the secret door closed locking them inside.

Ro walked over to the door and pushed it. It wouldn't moved. Her animal family came and hoped on the count of three they pushed. Still nothing happened.

"Great! Were trapped!"Ro sighed loudly.

"Maybe if we go straight we can find another way out?" Suggested Tallulah.

"Okay, sounds good." Ro replied as she and her animal family walked down the dark pathway.

"I can't see a thing ..." Time said as she saw a small light far in front of them. "Look light!"

Ro squinted and tried to focus, but as they came closer she could see the light.

"I wonder what it is?" She asked as they came closer and closer.

"I've got an idea, its a lair of an evil wizard!" Azul sais as the rest of them laughed.

"Oh Azul, surely you don't believe that!" Tika giggled.

"Honestly I don't know what to believe, when secret doors open!" Azul scoffed looking around.

"I hope it leads outside." Ro said. "Because it was an half hour 'till eight."

"I'm sure it will, I just hope we don't run into someone bad!" Tika said as the light became for brighter.

They entered the room. It was huge with grass and tress, plants, flower, a river. It was like a indoor outside. It was beautiful.

"What is this place?" Ro asked herself.

"Off limits to you!" A voice said. They looked around trying to locate the voice. "How did you get in here?"

"Um ... though the book ...um case in my - our, Antonio and I's room." Ro stuttered as she moved closer to her animal family.

"Ro, I don't have a good feeling." Tika told Ro in a soft voice.

"Maybe it was a mistake coming here." Ro whispered back to Tike, and she nodded.

"Come out now!" Azul said.

"Azul!" Ro scolded the peacock.

"I will ... we will if you answer a riddle?" Asked the voice. 'So, they cam talk to animals' the voice thought.

"Okay," Ro reluctantly replied.

"Okay here it is: A box without hinges, lock or key, yet golden treasure lies within. Who am I?"

"A box without hinges or lock and key," Tallulah said as Sagi added the next line. "Yet golden treasure lies within?"

"What is it?" Tika asked herself.

"Think of what had gold, or yellow?" Ro suggested.

They all ponder about it for a long while. Trying to figure it out.

"You know I haven't got all day, you have five more seconds, four ... three ... two ..." The voice was interrupted by Ro.

"A Egg! It has no key, lock or hinges but they golden yoke lies inside!" Ro told the voice.

"Wow, she's good!" Another voice said. "Do you think we can trust them?"

"I'm sure, I hope there as nice as the Chosen One." The first voice said.

"Chosen One?" Ro asked as the voices came from the curtain.

To their surprise it was a Golden Pegasus and Sliver Unicorn.

"Well, I see your good." The Golden Pegasus said walking up to them.

"Your right. Only one other has gotten that riddle." The Sliver Unicorn said.

"Who are you?" Ro asked.

"I'm Silvey, Queen of the Unicorns!" The Silver Unicorn introduced with a bow.

"And I'm Golden Dusk, King of the Pegasus." The Golden on introduced himself with a bow.

"An for the record, were not a couple, just friends, our significant others are somewhere." Silvey told them.

Ro and her animal family bowed to them.

"Its nice to meet you, I'm Ro."

"I'm Tika."

"I'm Azul, Prince of Peacocks!"

"I'm Sagi."

"And I'm Tallulah."

They all introduced.

Ro asked. "Who is the other Chosen One, I you don't mind asking?"

Golden Dusk walked over to them. "I don't. And it Czarevna Gisela. She has gave her life to protect our races, and you and your animal family will do the same."

"Gisela?" Ro asked. "Well, now I see why, she talks to animals too."

"Yes and a gift to you for being another chosen one is this." Golden Dusk said as Silvey pointed her horn at Ro and a gold and silver chain necklace with a unicorn and Pegasus charm appeared around her neck.

"Thanks you." Ro said.

"If you are ever in trouble, just touch the necklace and call, we'll be there. And with this necklace your be able to get here though the portal." Silvey told her.

"Where the portal?" Ro asked looking at the two horses.

"I'll give you a riddle, and once you figure it out, you k ow where it is, okay?" Golden Dusk asked as Ro nodded. "Okay, what looks like a wall, but its looks cold and transparent, but its something everyone goes by everyday in the castle?"

"Oh, does Gisela know?" Ro asked out of curiosity.

"She got a different one, but similar to yours. But every riddle has an different answer that you'll explain." Golden Dusk told her.

"Oh No!" Ro gasped. She completely forgot about breakfast with Antonio is greenhouse. "How do I get to the greenhouse from here?"

"She the wall poster of the tree, just walk though it and you'll be at the entrance of the greenhouse." Silvey told Ro. "Oh and don't tell anyone about this, promise?"

"Promise!" Ro said as she did what she was told and she arrived in front of the greenhouse.

Tika, Azul, Sagi and Tallulah were standing right behind her. They parted ways as Ro went in.

"Antonio?" Ro called out and Antonio answer. "Over by they horse statue!"

Ro walked over to the horse statue. And out on a table was all kinds of fruit food. Coconut milk to drink. It was like a normal breakfast on her island.

"Wow, did you do all this ... oh sorry that I'm late." Ro sheepishly sighed as Antonio gave her a kiss.

"Yes I did. And being I that castle you can lose time." Antonio told her with a grin. "I see you found the dress, how do you like it?"

"I love it. Thanks, and when I see Gisela I have to thank her for it too." Ro said sitting down at the table.

"Well, I'm glad you can join me for breakfast, afterwards I have to go to an alliance meeting or what ever it is with my first uncle and the others." Antonio told her.

"Its just beautiful here. I like it, but its almost as beautiful as Apollonia." Ro sighed as they started to eat.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Fine, how about you?"

"Just great, with you beside me." Antonio said as Ro grinned.

"Antonio?" Ro asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"I was wondering, what do you think about secret passage ways and stuff like that?" She asked at Antonio looked at her.

"Well, every castle has its secrets, but this castle, I don't see why it would be any different." He replied. "Why the sudden entranced?"

"No reason really, its just ... kind of fascinating that there are secret doors and passageways around the castle that most people don't know about." Ro told Antonio as she took a bit of her breakfast.

Antonio looked at his wife. "Ro, I have something very special planed for to night, its on top the castle."

"Really? What time?" Ro asked as he said. "Ten.

"Ten, okay. I wonder what you have planed, this was a pleasant surprise Antonio, I really enjoy it. Its like a normal breakfast on my island." Ro smiled at her husband.

"Well, maybe we might have to take a little vacation back to your island." Antonio told her as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Really?" Ro asked. She couldn't believe that he was wanting to take a vacation to her island. "Are you serious?"

Antonio grinned at nodded his head. "Yes I am, and this time I won't fall into the alligator swamp." He chuckled as Ro giggled a little bit.

"Yes. I was just glad they didn't eat you before I got to you." Ro smiled as she took a sip of her coconut milk.

"I am too. And I'm glad I found you." Antonio told her.

Ro sighed, she couldn't get the horses our of her head. Why were they hidden? Why do they have riddle? And what could the riddle mean?

"Earth to Ro!" Antonio chuckled as Ro snapped back to reality.

"Sorry Antonio, I just got lost in thought." She admitted with her cheeks growing pink.

"It's okay Ro, I understand. Being in a new place as glorious as this I can see getting lost in thought." Antonio told her.

"Yes it can be but ..." She stopped herself. Was she really going to tell him about Golden Dusk and Silvey when she promised not to tell anyone. "But there's just so much stuff on my head."

"Well, how's the pineapple strawberry shortcake?" Antonio asked.

"Its good and the shortcake tastes great. And thanks for putting my favorite food I this shortcake." Ro replied with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure it went with the island theme, but your mother said as a kid you loved shortcake, and I guess there are something's you never grow out." Antonio told her.

"Another person to say thanks to." Ro sighed as she finished her short cake.

 **? ﾟﾌﾺ** **? ﾟﾌﾺ** **? ﾟﾌﾺ** **? ﾟﾌﾺ** **? ﾟﾌﾺ** **? ﾟﾌﾺ** **? ﾟﾌﾺ** **? ﾟﾌﾺ** **?**

 **Okay Peeps here it is! Its a long chapter and I hope to make longer Antonio/Ro moments. So I hope this is what you wanted. Oh and I want you to try and figure out the riddle. Here it is again:**

 **what looks like a wall, but its looks cold and transparent, but its something everyone goes by everyday in the castle.**

 **So try and figure it out, if you do. PM me or post the answer to your review. Thanks bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And don worry, there will be more Ro/Antonio, Louis/Corrine, Liana/Jeremy, Alexa/Ian and a Gisela/Spencer moments coming soon.**

 **? ﾟﾌﾹ** **? ﾟﾌﾹ** **? ﾟﾌﾹ** **? ﾟﾌﾹ** **? ﾟﾌﾹ** **? ﾟﾌﾹ** **? ﾟﾌﾹ** **? ﾟﾌﾹ**

 **Chapter 5: The Duel**

At a round table, Czar Vladimir, King Peter, King Louis, Prince Antonio and Czarevitch Conrad were all getting ready to tall about the threat upon Conrad and Yessenia.

"Beside inviting you here for my son's wedding, I would like to talk about a threat that surfaced for the past year. Its gotten worse every month." Vladimir told the kings and prince.

"How can we help?" Peter asked.

"Well, its why I called Louis, Corinne, Aramina, Viveca and Renée are the best musketeers around, and we need them to help stand guard of Duchess Yessenia of Romania and also since they're part time maids, I thought they could also see what the other maids were whispering about."

"I'm sure Corrine and the other girls will not have much problem with that." Louis told the czar.

"We think its Russia or Germany, both want our kingdom and will do anything to get it. That's the other resin I called you, we need a strong alliance with kingdoms that will ensure our win. And not to add any pressure on any of you to join. I mainly want my family here to see your son get married." Vladimir told them as he gathered up the threats.

"I'll be happy to help, Russia and Germany aren't friends with France, and they'd think nothing of it when we join." Louis told Vladimir a matter-of-factly.

"Thanks, we could use all the help we get. That's why Conrad is marrying Duchess Yessenia of Romania, Romania will always have our back, like we did when Hungary tried to take it over." Vladimir explained.

"I'll be glad to lend some man power when it comes time." Peter told the czar as he told him thanks.

"Why are you so sure its from Germany and Russia?" Asked Antonio.

"Father thinks that they are showing a sigh of power and don't try and make an another alliance, because it wont work." Conrad explained.

"Or we could weigh the bigger possibility," Peter said when he got everyone focused. "They could be sabotaging the wedding because they don't want it to go though or want all of you gone so someone can rule."

"That's plausible." Louis said. "But it could be someone close to you."

"Maybe, but this is all speculation, so nothing here, leaves this room, got it?" Vladimir asked they all said yes. "But you can tell your significant others, as long as they don't tell anyone and do it in a private place!"

"If it is someone close, then we have a huge problem!" Conrad said.

? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ? ﾟﾌﾹ

Ro was out for a short walk, pondering what was the answer to the riddle, when she saw Gisela in a short dress with boots walking to the emerald green field. Ro ran up to her.

"Gisela?" Ro asked as Gisela stopped.

"Oh, hello Ro, what can I do for you?" Gisela asked Ro.

"When you gave me the dress, which thanks by the way, it struck me, Prussia is in Europe, which its mostly very cold. Why is it here hot, which is very strange?" Ro asked as Gisela sighed.

"Shockingly its not usually this hot here, the highest it usually gets is 60s early 70s, but some people around town are saying ita due to a climate change, or whatever. I believe someone is behind this. For four years now we've had extremely hot summers and extremely cold winters, I mean below 50 degrees! Not normal!" Gisela explained to Ro.

"That is bad, so what make you think its something else?"

"Well, one time when I was in the library I came upon a book, and it read that there is a very powerful evil man that if he doesn't get his way, he used a huge magnifying glass to make it hotter than it normally is to show his power and he's not messing around."

"Do you believe it?"

"Maybe, when I told my family they thought I was joking and as a seven-year-old, I was very serious about it. But I guess over the years I've come to question what is real and what's not." Gisela sighed as she messed with the end of her dress.

"Gisela? Why do you have boots on?" Ro asked as Gisela looked at the blonde.

"I'm having a fencing battle with Corrine."

"Do you think you'll win?"

"Maybe, I know I've been at it since i was old enough to walk. But we each have our own strongholds and weaknesses."

"Can I come watch?"

"Sure! And Tika, Azul and Sagi are already there, I don't know why though?"

Gisela and Ro walked to the field, where Corrine and the others, including Liana, Alexa, Ian and Jeremy were all watching with Yessenia and Luciana and Henry. Tika, Azul, Sagi, Ralph and Kina were there to and Lily, Sparkles and Miette.

Gisela walked up to them with Ro.

"Hey Ian, Jeremy I thought you'd be with the big boys?" Asked Gisela as she crossed her arms.

"Well, we aren't a king or prince, so it'd be kind of redundant to be there!" Ian told her.

"I'd rather watch a fencing match them talk about whatever!" Jeremy added.

"Well, prepare to watch someone lose!" Gisela told them.

Ro sat down on the grass with Liana, Alexa, Melody, Aramina, Viveca, Renée, Yessenia and Luciana and Henry after they all got acquainted.

"Are you ready?" Corrine asked.

"As I'll ever be!" Replied Gisela.

Corrine pulled her sword from under her dress and dropped into an engarde position. "Where's your sword?"

Gisela raised her eyebrow and reached up to her bun and pulled out a small blue hair pen. She gave it a flick and out came a long sword and handle. "I have mine hidden to!"

The others were flabbergasted. They could not believe what just happened.

"Wow, I didn't know she also carried a counseled weapon!" Gasped Aramina.

"She's always thinking she can do better than everyone else." Scoffed Yessenia as she spun her engagement ring around on her finger.

"Its just like what's in the books." Sighed Luciana.

Aramina looked at Luciana. "You read?" She asked.

Luciana nodded. "Yes all the time! And you?"

"Oh yes, I love to read, all the time."

"And they have a huge library here, its full of all kinds books, have you? I've been there all day yesterday."

"No, not yet, after this do you want to go?"

"Sure, I was planning on it anyway."

Gisela and Corrine started to fence. Both were very good. People were cheering for the both of them. Swords were clashing against one another and Corrine was able to get it out of her hand.

Gisela was shocked. "Wow, your good."

"I know, I'm unbeatable." Corrine said matter-of-factly.

"2 out of 2?" Gisela asked Corrine

"Okay, just prepare to lose again!"

"You know, the sun was in my eyes."

"Sure."

They started again for the second time. Swords were clashing up on each other. Cheers and giggles were heard. This time Gisela got the sword out of her hand.

Corrine looked at her as she smiled. "That was a one time thing!"

Gisela shrugged her shoulders. "Like it said the sun was in my eyes." She said nonchalantly.

"How about we just call it even?" Asked Ian.

"Okay, I'm fine with it as long as Corrine is fine?" Asked Gisela as she held out her hand.

"Okay, I guess." Corrine shook hands Gisela. "Truce?"

"Yeah, Truce."

"Oh boy, that was epic." Jeremy told the blondes.

"Wow, your both good. Maybe you can join the musketeers?" Renée ask Gisela, slightly joking.

"Nice try, but no. I'm fine with where I'm at. And maybe I'll visit Paris some time?" Gisela told them.

"Oh, Gisela you did wonderful!" Yessenia mockingly told her with a fake smile.

"Cut it Yessenia, what problem do you have with me?" Gisela asked putting her sword back up in her bun.

"Look, I have nothing against you, just your personality I don't really like." Yessenia said then walked off not giving anyone a chance to talk.

"Is she always like that?" Melody asked walking up to Gisela and Corrine.

"Surprisingly yes." Gisela sighed. "But this is one of her bad days, she has both good and bad. You hope to get on her good side."

"She's not that bad." Ian told them. "Bertha, now she was bad."

"Especially when we were late." Jeremy added.

"She'll get nicer with time passes by." Viveca told Gisela as she sighed.

"Anyway, lets talk about something else!" Gisela told them as they all sat down on the grass.

"So, what's it like living here?" Asked Alexa as she picked up Lily.

"Fine I guess, snow in the winter and sun in the summer. About it! Nothing extra special." Gisela replied. "What about you, what has happened in your lives?"

Corinne, Aramina, Renée and Viveca told her about Corrine came to Paris, meeting the Aramina, Renée and Viveca, and saving Louis.

"You snuck into a masquerade ball with out no one noticing ..." Gisela said as Liana finished.

"And gave them ridicules names, all to save the king from his cousin?" Liana said as they all laughed.

"Okay, for normal people who hear this it sounds like: For Lady Barbeque its Barbecue, Duchess Ivana Party is I wanna party, Happy Birthday and Head of Lettuce." Alexa laughed with everyone.

"I would have loved to be a fly on the wall for that. To see the others faces! That would be a scene!" Gisela laughed.

"Wow, that's funny!" Giggled Ro.

"And I quote "Still believe a girl doesn't possess the proper skills" was a great quote! That should be used all the time!" Liana stated as the other nodded.

"But its very true. He didn't believe,but I ended up kicking his butt!" Corrine said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, and do for get what Vivi said to Treville, "believe us now"!" Aramina added in as Viveca shrugged.

"They didn't before and now they did." Viveca replied.

"Your really lucky to have not been caught and thrown in jail!" Ian told the musketeers.

"I guess, but even if we did, I would have still did it not matter what cost. Louis' live was in danger!" Corrine told them.

"Wait, your on a first name basis, in starts of the king, or his highness, you say Louis." Alexa brought up.

"Alexa there engaged to be married, of course they're on a first name basis." Liana told her best friend.

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Are you happy?" Asked Luciana.

"Yeah, I am." Corrine sighed with a certain dreaminess in her eyes.

"That was very brave." Ro told them.

"And what you did was also brave, Ro." Corrine told her. "And what's your story?"

Ro told them about how she grew up on the island, to be taking back to civilization by Antonio, to find out he was engaged, and that Ariana wanted to get rid of her so Luciana could marry him. But Ariana's plains were foiled by Ro and her animal family. And Luciana stood by Ro, when her mother told her not ... well you know they story, right? Right.

"That's must have been scary ..." Renée was cut off my Viveca.

"Oh my, an old sail that was washed up you wore! A major fashion don't!" Viveca gasped on horror about the dress Ro had on when she was on her island.

"Viveca, that was the only thing she had to wear! What you would do if you were in her shoes?" Asked Aramina.

"I would at least make something out of vines or leaves!" Viveca replied.

"No one is half as fashionable as you."

"That's true."

"I didn't care what I was wearing. Who was going to see me on a deserted island." Ro told the girls.

"Not knowing where you came from, must have been hard." Ian told the blonde.

"Can't get upset about what you never remember having!"Ro replied to him.

"She's right on that one cus." Gisela told Ian, who just shrugged.

"How did you feel when you first met Antonio's parents?" Asked Liana.

"Shy. Embarrassed about what I was wearing. Hurt that they hated me. And up set that Antonio was already engaged. I though I was intruding on their lives!"Ro admitted to them.

"That would be my thoughts too!" Renée said.

"But what keep you going?" Asked Corrine.

Ro sighed. "I guess finding my family." She told her.

"That will drive anyone to be better and beat the odds." Gisela told her. "Sometime I wish I didn't know my family, but in the end, you gotta love them."

"And even though Antonio wasn't my beau, I found Henry." Luciana told them as Henry put his arm around her.

"So, Aramina, Renée, Viveca do you have a love interest?" Gisela asked as the girls looked at each other.

"Well, Pierre and I are friends and been together for a while, but it's nothing serious." Aramina shrugged at Renée, Corrine and Viveca fell out in laughter. "What?"

"Oh PUH-lease!" Corrine exclaimed to the redhead musketeer.

"You talk about him all the time!" Renée added in.

"And you sleep with a picture of him by your bed at night!" Viveca added after Renée went.

"I don't, I haven't found mister right." Viveca said as Renée agreed.

"You'll find someone?" Corrine said.

"If we told Mum that we helped to girls defeat a flying serpent and a girl came out the a mirror, she'd look at us crazy!" Jeremy exclaimed as Ian laughed.

"No, she's probably tell Father and he'd talk some since into us." Ian added.

"Are they coming to the wedding?" Gisela asked as Ian and Jeremy nodded.

"Oh yes. They're arrive on the day of the wedding." Ian told her.

"What about you Liana, Alexa and Melody? What happened to have you all together and met my cousins, I only have what they say." Gisela told Liana and Alexa.

"What did they say?" Liana asked as Gisela told them.

"They said you were being chased by a serpent and need rescuing. And they mainly helped defeat Lydia." Gisela told the girls, who look at Ian and Jeremy.

"Uh oh, I know that look! Mum always gave it to us when we were in trouble!" Ian said as he tapped Jeremy's arm.

"In our defense mate, it was our side of the story. We were only they when you needed saving!" Jeremy told the girls.

Liana and Alexa told them the real story. About how after giving a homeless lady a sandwich, they found and mirror, that had Melody trapped inside. After Lydia is her very best to get the mirror and the Diamond Castle, she failed and ended up turning to stone.

"Wow, that was brave. Alexa are you glad you helped saved the muses and Melody?" Asked Aramina.

"What did you guys think when you heard a voice coming from your basket?" Asked Henry.

"I was like "What is that?", because it was only Alexa and I." Liana told them. "And I thought it was Alexa playing a joke on me."

"I was just in shock about what I was hearing and then a girl in a mirror, I couldn't believe it!" Alexa told them.

"I loved to sing, but Lydia would hear my voice and get me to rake her to the Diamond Castle!" Melody told them. "But come to find out, Slyder could here it, any type of singing as long as I was seen on the mirror."

"That must be scary, knowing Lydia was after you! And then you, Melody broke the mirror yourself to protect the Diamond Castle!" Ro told the redheaded muse.

"It was, but I didn't care. As long as the Diamond Castle was protected is fine with me." Melody told them. "But I also knew Liana and Alexa would help, and they did!"

"Yes, and Melody taught us Believe, if she didn't, we didn't know it. Melody would gone forever, the muses would still be stone, and Lydia would reign over us." Liana said.

"And that would be terrible!" Alexa added.

"But you did! Friendship is what got you though!" Renée told Liana and Alexa.

"Yes, but I'll ever do that again!" Alexa said rubbing Lily's head.

Everyone started to laugh at her comment. 'Typical Alexa' as what Liana said as Alexa shrugged and came back with 'caring and sharing Liana'. They were having a great time.

(on to the animals)

"So, you lived on and island?" Asked an energetic Ralph.

"Yes, it was perfect, until we came to the castle, then I was like 'what was I missing!'." Azul said.

"Really! Was it fun!"

"Of course it was." Tika added shyly.

"That's good, nothing here extraordinary happens here!"

"Ralph, you always get into trouble where ever you go." Kina said as she turned to Miette. "So, your a musk-cat-teer?"

"Yes! I took care of Brutus!" Miette replied to Kina.

"That sounds fun, except you said he was a big dog that scared you at first?"

"Yes. He chased me. But soon I was unafraid of him."

They went on to talk about animal things and what have you not.

Then a tall black cloud came from the direction of the barn. They all jumped up.

"What's that?" Asked Ro.

"Looks like it's coming from the ... BARN!" Gasped Gisela. "Someone go get help!" She said as she ran off followed by everyone as Henry, Ian and Jeremy ran to get help ...

 **? ﾟﾒﾎ** **? ﾟﾒﾎ** **? ﾟﾒﾎ** **? ﾟﾒﾎ** **? ﾟﾒﾎ** **? ﾟﾒﾎ** **? ﾟﾒﾎ** **?**

 **Dum dum dum! Cliffhanger! Sorry it took sooooo long. I'm not the best at fighting scenes. So I could use tips and I don't have the slightest clue about fencing. And my moms been still limiting my electronic usage.**

 **Oh and should I do a Barbie: A Perfect Christmas fan fiction next December? I live the songs so much and since its that time of year, even though I don't celebrate it, I would love to hear if you would like one?**

 **Hi, I'm so happy because Dec. 21 is my birthday, I'll be seventeen! Yay! One year old to death (LOL) *coughs* one year old to go to college and be a fashion designer and a few of things as back up, those are my back up plains.**

 **I, as a reader and fanfiction author, find it increasingly infuriating that stories can get thousands of hits yet only a few reviews. What could take you five or ten minutes to read could have taken someone several hours to write and a lot of planning. Reviews encourage people and make them feel good about the writing.**

 **So, please review. It would mean so much to me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Barn on fire**

Ian, Jeremy and Henry ran as fast as they could to the castle to tell the king that the barn was on fire.

Ian bumbed into Spencer. Ian stopped and told him he was sorry and Spencer asked what was going on and Ian told him really fast that the barn was on fire and took back off running.

Spencer stood there and took in all he said. Then it hit him all he said. "That barn is on fire!" He said as he took off running to the barn.

Ian, Henry and Jeremy ran thought the castle halls dodging the workers in the castle. They barged right through the door that the kings and princes were in talking.

"Barn ... fire ... hurry!" Jeremy panted collapsing on a chair out of breath.

"So your saying the barn is on fire?" King Vladimir asked crossing him arms.

"Yes, we saw the smoke!" Ian added.

"And all the girls rushed over that way, well after Gisela! She was the one to say it." Henry told them.

"She told us to get help!"

Conrad looked out the window and sure enough the smoke was coming from the way of the barn.

"There right!" Conrad gasped as they went into action.

Vladimir told Ian, Jeremy, Henry, Antonio and Conrad to go get water and the castle workers. Vladimir, Peter and Louis all ran out of the castle toward the barn.

Xxxxxxxxx

At the Barn all the girls stopped about 6 feet away a little bit if the barn was ablaze.

"The Horses!" Gisela gasped. "I have to get them!" She told the others as she getting ready to go when Corrine grabbed her arm.

"I think you should wait." Corrine said.

"If I wait the barn will be to far gone and the horses will die!" Gisela told Corrine with pleading eyes.

"I agree with Gisela, if it were Tike, Sagi and Azul I would want to get them out and not wait!" Ro agreed with the dirty blonde.

"I'll help to!" Renée added.

"Same here!" Luciana said as the the rest agreed.

"Okay, I'll help to, when I was little my barn caught on fire and I wanted to get Alexander and Ginger out. So tell us what we need to do!" Corrine told her.

Gisela was happy that they wants to help. "Okay, Renée, Corrine, Liana and I will get the horses out, we'll start in the back and the Aramina and Viveca get the water from the pin over there. There are buckets setting by the opening of the gate. Alexa and Luciana get the animals out of the joining pen And hurry, we don't have much time." Gisela told the girls really fast and she told Azul, Sagi, Tika, Sparkles, Lily, Miette, Kina and Ralph and Tallulah to calm the animals down when they get them out.

Liana, Renée, Gisela and Corrine ran into the burning barn. Smoke filled the barn very quickly, the horses were neighing, but to Ro and Gisela yelling for someone to help! The smoke was really thick so I made it hard to see.

"Liana ..." Gisela coughed. "Evansdale and Filina is straight ahead from you. "Belina and Golden in not to far from Corrine and Renée and I will get the horse directly beside us." Gisela told them as they went into action.

Liana undid Evansdale's stall and let her out, as soon as it was open the black Clydesdale mare fled out. She went to Filina's stall and let the red roan Arabian mare out, she speed out of the barn.

Corrine went to Golden's stall and let the stallion palomino out and he ran out. She unlocked Belina's stall and let out the appaloosa mare out and as soo on the door was half way open she darted out.

Renée got Hyland, a pinto, Pinto horse out right after Bunnies, dappled gray Barb gledling. After Gisela got out Honeycomb a palomino Arabian and James a black and white pinto.

The smoke was so bad when Gisela got to Lonnie a Barb mare and her filly, Buttercup a chestnut Barb, the filly didn't want to go. Gisela tried her best to get her out but she wouldn't budge.

"Come ... on ... Butter...cup ..." Gisela coughed as she went into the stall and tried to push the filly.

She had all four hooves planted on the ground. Even Lonnie nudged her filly to try and get her to go.

"Why ... Butter...cup?" Gisela asked the filly as she coughed.

"I don't what to leave the barn! I'm scared that if I leave it will be to late for Millie!" The filly said. She was talking about her mouse friend.

"Honey, Millie is probably already outside and its getting hot and the fire is on its way here!" The mare told her baby as Buttercup still didn't want to go.

"Not without Millie!"

"Gisela!" Corrine called to the czarevna.

"Yeah!" She yelled back at the musketeer.

"Are you coming!"

"I'm trying to get Buttercup out! Go ahead and go, I'll be right there!" She yelled back.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" It was now Liana who sounded worried.

"I've got it, hurry and help with the water on the barn!"

They ran out of the burning barn.

"Will you please come on!" Gisela begged the filly.

"I'll go out and see if Millie is the and if so I'll yell it to you, okay." Lonnie said running out of the building. She ran up to the other animals. "Have you see. Millie?"

"Who's Millie?" asked Sparkles.

"She's a little mouse."

"No I haven't." The all said but Sagi.

"I seen a little black mouse run to the brick pathway to the bushes." Sagi told the mare.

"Okay, that's Millie, will one of you go get her I gotta tell Buttercup." She said as she troted over to the barn and called to them to tell them Millie was out there.

"Go!" Gisela said as she coughed weakly to the filly ran out of the barn.

Xxxxxxxxx

Mean while as they girls were getting the horses out outside of the barn while the girls went to get the horses out, everyone was throwing water onto the barn. Beatrice, Gisela's mother was hysterical.

"What if she doesn't come out! What if she's hurt! What if she gets burned up before she gets the horses out! What if she damages her lungs! What if ..." She was interrupted by Spencer.

"Beatrice, she's fine, she's a strong girl that will do anything for others. Including helping them, even if it mean giving her life ..." He tried to explain, but Queen Beatrice just broke down and cried on her husband's shirt.

"There there, everything's gonna be alright." Vladimir told his wife as he stroked her blonde hair.

Aramina looked at the hysterical queen. "Why is she freaking out?"

"She takes thing very seriously and makes a pile of dirt a mountain!" Tiana told them shaking her head.

"Mom can sometimes be crazy!" Five-year-old Czarevitch Alexander sighed as he looked at his sister, five-year-old twin sister Fiona as she nodded.

"What's going on?" Asked a rather clam Duchess Yessenia with her mother Duchess Celina and her father Duke Donald.

"The barns on fire and Corrine, Renée, Liana and Gisela are getting horses out.

"Oh no, that's not good, can I help?" Yessenia asked as Aramina looked at Alexa, Viveca and Ro.

"You could through water on the barn, but that's to much heavy lifting, you could help tend the the horses and animals, but you aren't fond of getting dirty ... So there's not much you can do, but maybe you can help comfort the Czarina?" Timothy said sarcastically to the duchess as she stomped her foot when she knew what she was getting at and stomped off to her finance's mother."She'll get over it!"

"Why is she so clam?" Asked Alexa.

"Everyone around the castle says she a psychopath." He replied with a giggle. Tiana smacked her brother in the arm and looked at him.

"As much as we don't like her, still be nice!" She told him.

"Need more water!" Yelled Jeremy.

"Good grief! Coming Jerm!" Alexa called back as she ran to get another pail from Ro who was now helping along with Viveca and Aramina.

They kept throwing water on the burning barn.

"How much water have we used already?" Asked Antonio.

"Maybe 30 gallons ..." Replied Conrad as he and Antonio passed the 1 gallon buckets of water.

"Do you know what I'd do to pour this water over my body." Sighed Luciana as she threw another bucket of water on the barn.

"It looks like it could collapse at anytime!" Alexander said petting Lily and Sparkles.

"Me too, I hope they get out in time!" Fiona added holding a lamb in her arms. "There, there Lamby!" The girl said petting the white lamb on her head.

"I agree!" 16-year-old Czarevna Darlene exclaimed giving the chickens some feed. "Hey, hey, hey, Han be nice, let Nubben get some." She scolded the chestnut colored chicken.

Xxxxxxx

Mean while, the other animals were calming down he horses that we're riled up about the fire.

"There was so much smoke! I thought no one was gonna come!" Honeycomb sighed drinking up a bunch of water.

"Oh yes, it was hot!" Evansdale sighed drinking up the pale of water Aramina got for the horse.

"I am glad to be out here!" sighed Belina.

"I hate fire!" Azul said .

"At least you weren't in a burning building!" Snapped Bunnies as she drank the water.

"Oh be nice Bunnies!" Hyland told the mare.

"On and island we never had a fire, so it is kind of scary." Tika said.

"Of course its gonna be scary! It hurts people!" Ralph said.

"It was oh so hot!" Golden exclaimed stamping him foot on the ground.

"Just from right here im getting a draft!" Azul complained.

"Oh, get over it!" Bunnies snapped again, this time it was at the prince of peacocks.

"Bunnies! Be nice!" Hyland shot at the white mare.

"Is she always like that?" Asked Lily

"Yes." Kina told them. "Be glad I'm not."

"Ha!" Ralph mechanically laughed at Kina's statement.

"What so funny!"

"And you say your not like Bunnies! You are! All the time!"

"Watch it Ralph, I've got claws and I am not afraid to use them!"

"Oh okay!" Ralph replied but didn't believe her.

"Why can't you all get along?" Miette asked.

"Its what's we do. It's hard to get along wit someone you have always known." Kina replied to the other cat.

"Oh, Alexander and I get along great! He was always there to support me when I wanted to be a musk-cat-teer!"

Xxxxxxx

Renée, Corrine and Liana ran out of the barn covered in black soot and they were coughing up a storm. Ian went and held Liana, Louis and Corrine, and Renée and a very cute musketeer names Gerard that Treville told that he had to come with. And Renée was pleased with it. Unlike Corrine.

"Are you okay?" Asked Louis to Corrine.

"I'm fine at least I wasn't getting the brunt of the smoke like Gisela." Corrine replied.

"You look like a hot mess!" Chuckled Ian as Liana gave him a glare.

"I am a mess and I am hot, so I am both." Liana told him as she quickly added. "I don't see what's so funny about that."

"Renée you look even for beautiful with soot." Gerard told her as she blushed a bit.

"Thanks." She replied with a smile.

"Dis you see that!" Aramina whispered to Viveca.

"No." She said looking at the redhead.

"Renée was and still is blushing!" Aramina quietly squealed.

"Oh boy," Viveca sighed.

"Renée, blushing? I don't believe it!" Corrine who over heard their conversation said walking over to them.

"Look at her, her cheeks are bright red!" Aramina told her.

"There red from the heat!" Corrine countered.

"Sure, but she was blushing!" Aramina told her.

Xxxxxxx

The smoke was so thick Gisela was having trouble getting out, but somehow she made it out. When she reached the outside the barn collapsed, Gisela fell but was caught by Spencer. He picked her up bridal style and walked away from the barn.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked as Gisela weakly smiled and nodded. "No your not! You need to see the doctor." He walked over to where her parents were as set her on the ground.

"I'll go get the doctor here!" Timothy and Tiana said in unison as they ran off to the castle.

" Gizela ! Chto vy dumayete idti v goryashcheye zdaniye ! U vas seychas , chto moglo sluchit'sya ! Vy mogli by ubili ili khuzhe! Znayete li vy, chto vy polozhili menya mysl' ! YA dumal, chto ya sobirayus' tebya poteryat' ! Saray byl vot rukhnet , kogda vy vyshli . YA dumal, chto ty umer! I pri vsem etom dym! nikogda ne delat' etogo snova ! "Her mother scolded her as if she got caught with her hand in a cookie jar.

"I ... help ... love ... animals ... anything ... them." Was all she could get out because it was hard to breathe.

"I know, but be careful next time, if there is a next time!" The czarina told her daughter as she understood what she said.

"You look horrible! Let me help you with your dresses!" Viveca said looking at Liana, Corrine, Renée and Gisela.

"Viveca you can help Gisela get changed and ready for the doctor right?" Spencer asked the brunette musketeer.

"Oui Oui!" She replied as Spencer kissed his girlfriend on the head.

Aramina sighed. "How romantic..." Everyone turned to the redhead as she smiled. "What it is!"

"We know!" Everyone said in unison as they laughed. The fire was out and all was left was a pile of rubbish that use to be the barn.

"What are you going to do with the animals?" Asked Ro as Antonio rapped his arm around the princess.

"We have a open pasture that we can put them in, its usually used to train horses, but I don't think we're doing any training anytime soon." Vladimir said.

"Spencer I'll go with you, Viveca, Corrine, Renée and Liana to help Gisela after you set set down on the ottoman and I'll take it from there." Beatrice told him as they went off.

? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ?

 **Answers:**

 **Despicable Margo: No I don't. I know its a bit of a shock, but I haven't celebrated it ... goodness many, many years. Since mom found out its origins are pegan and not Christ like. So we don't celebrate it. But even though I don't celebrate it, doesn't mean I still don't watch movies about Christmas and I sing the carols all year long! Just because I like em so much!**

 **Guest: (please if you gonna leave a message put a name down, even if its not nice) When someone reviews about a story or what ever it mean that they like it so much to leave the support for the story. It hurts the person to see it gets so many views, but no one cares enough to stop and say, what they liked and disliked, but do it in a nice way!**

 **Imangee: Yes now I'm seventeen. And I'm glad you like my story. Your the main reason I am writing this story! Your a good friend!**

 **Happy new year's day! I just had to post it on this day. Now I will be working overload on this and my other stories! I've kinda got writers block so I'm not to sure about this chapter.**

 **I know its a little weird that Lily and Sparkles are talking, but with other talking animals, why not them!**

 **If you wanna know what Czarina Beatrice said to her daughter, please leave a review and I'll PM you what she said, but I can't PM you if you don't have an account and if you do please log in! Its free to join.**  
 **So, please review. It would mean so much to me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Greater Evils**

Down in the basement of the castle, Ariana, Lydia, Philippe and the most powerful man of all, Wizard Graftenshaft (graph-in-shaft). Along with Slyder, Nat, Pat, Matt and Brutus. Graftenshaft zapped the villains from there jail sells. He knew he was going to need help.

They were all trying to find a way to make sure they win this time. They were joining forces to insure that there plan was foolproof and could not be foiled. But it was no smooth sailing for them to get along. Each had there own view about what would word.

They were doing a lot of arguing about what they wanted to do. It was worse than a fight with a bunch of five-year-old kids at a kindergarten.

"I'm telling you, if we want to get ride of them for good I say we use weapons!" Philippe told Ariana and Lydia as they rolled there eyes.

"No, my dark magic will work better because it hasn't failed! And they only way its powerless is with them diamond necklaces and the muses instruments!" Lydia told him.

Philippe scoffed. "Seriously? Magic? Magic isn't going to help when you've got swords and daggers and so forth."

"Ah poison is way more efficient, like sunset herb, it makes them go to sleep and they they die from starvation. It's like killing two birds with one stone. And the only antidote is island roses, and glorious Prussia doesn't have any." Ariana told them with absolute confidence.

"But what happens if they do have the antidote?" Philippe asked crossing his arms.

"Then there's always plan B."

"And what per tell is plan B?"

"I still trying to figure out."

"Why don't you ladies just sing and you'll come up with something." Philippe scoffed and then laughed.

Both Lydia and Ariana looked at him. They didn't care too much for his comment about singing. It was something that they did. Even though he didn't sing, it didn't mean he had to be mean about it.

"Just because you don't sing, doesn't mean we can't, and won't." Lydia told him.

"Okay, so what do you expect us to do?" Philippe asked the women as they looked at one another.

"I'm still thinking and besides, we have yo use what we each know to defeat them." Ariana said.

"Yes, but we have to do something that they all can't defeat?" Lydia said.

"Oi." Graftenshaft sighed rubbing his temples. "Look, if we're going to defeat them, why don't we stop all this bantering and find a way, they're has got to be something that is their week spot."

"I agree, but what?" Asked Philippe, trying to hurt the ones they love don't work."

"And when they got there friends they team up too, so we need to find a way to weaken them all." The wizard told them standing up from his chair at the head of the table.

"Okay, how do you suggest we do that?" Lydia asked as the wizard shook his head.

"Over time, a matter of a few days, we will watch there every move and try and figure out there weaknesses."

"Okay, but I don't want to do a spur of the moment one, we have to have our plains together before the wedding!" Ariana told him.

"I agree, as much as I don't want this marriage to go through., we have to plain carefully to make sure our plains are foolproof!" The wizard told them though his teeth.

"Someone needs to relax." Philippe said as Graftenshaft smacked his hand on his forehead.

"Look, you all want to do it fast, well let me tell you, fast isn't always better. Do you think I have made it extremely hot outside all at once? No, I've taken my time, so when I get it at the one I want, I can change up the weather." Graftenshaft told them.

"Oh sure, but most the time faster is better, because they don't see it coming!" Philippe said.

"Okay, but we're going to have to decide in what to do?" The wizard said. "Lets take a vote, all in favor of waiting raise there hand?" He and Lydia raised they're hand. "Okay all in favor of going fast?" Ariana and Philippe raised they're hands.

"So what know, we're tied?" Lydia stated.

"Yes, that's what I looks like." Graftenshaft told.

"How are we going to break this stupid tie?' Philippe asked.

"Let me see..." Graftenshaft said going over to a book and looking though all the pages. "No ... no ... no ... no ... haha, but no ... no ... ah that's where that is ... no ... no ... no ... no ... no ... and no ... ah ... that's not it ... no .. no ah ha here it is ... blah blah blah ... blah blah blah ... blah blah blah blah blah ... okay so it says here we need to ..."

"Need to what?" Philippe asked when the wizard paused.

"We need to work together, bring our knowledge together, and not argue or take sides ..." he realized that they were doing everything the book told them not to.

"So your going by a stupid book?" Ariana scoffed.

"Now, now not any book ... this book has been used by wizards for many generations, its very powerful and respected." Graftenshaft told them, as Ariana, Philippe and Lydia laughed. "Laugh all you want, but what this book says is what we've been doing!"

"Okay, since he's going to let a book tell us, lets see what we have ourselves and see what we can put together and make to become strong." Lydia said as they and finally Graftenshaft all got out what they all use the first time.

They talk and worked and they were going to work together as a team to once and for all defeat them.

? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ?

"You know, I'm going to show that little kitty that's I'm not afraid of her anymore!" Brutus said getting up.

"And how do you expect to do that? I'm not helping her with anything, I'm just here for the trip!" Nat said crossing his arms.

"Nat is right, that's all I'm doing too." Pat said as Matt nodded his head along.

Slyder looked at the rats. "Does he always not talk?"

Pat and Nat looked at Matt that was scratching his head.

"Yes, he's acting mime, he can talk, he just doesn't." Nat told the serpent.

"Okay, uh ... ooh yes ... I'm hungry and need to eat?" Slyder said as Brutus and the rats rolled their eyes at him.

"I'll tell you want to eat ..." Pat was cut of by Matt that was miming eating cheese.

"Yes we know you want cheese!" Nat told him as Matt jumped up and down.

"You know, your looking like a really good snack!" Slyder eyed the rats. They all hid behind Brutus.

"I think I'm fine for now, how about you two?" Nat asked as the other two rats agreed with a nod.

"Maybe you should think less about food and how are we going to defeat them animals!" Brutus sighed putting his paw on his face when Slyder licked his lips.

"Whoa there big green serpent, we're go find you something to eat." Nat said ad he, Pat and Matt ran off.

"And you don't scare me." Brutus told Slyder .

 **? ﾟﾒﾎ** **? ﾟﾒﾎ** **? ﾟﾒﾎ** **? ﾟﾒﾎ** **? ﾟﾒﾎ** **? ﾟﾒﾎ** **? ﾟﾒﾎ** **?**

 **Sorry its taking so long, I've been sick (still am) and helping out with chores and I bit of writers block. So from now on the chapters will be a bit shorter unless I have a huge idea that will make it longer. And I'm not to sure about this chapter, but I hope you like it.**

 **So, please review. It would mean so much to me.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Solved Riddle

Gisela was laid in bed and ordered to stay there for the rest of the day and rest. Conrad, Ian and Jeremy put all the horses in the other pasture. While the castle workers started to clean up what was left of the barn. Vladimir and Beatrice was in their study along with Danielle, Peter, Duchess Celina and Duke Donald.

"Now they burnt down our barn!" Beatrice sighed pacing back and forth. "They almost killed Gisela and the animals!"

"Someone does not want this wedding to go down, and we just don't know who!" Vladimir said.

"Well that's no shocker there, look at what's happened so far, I'd be surprised even if we get the two of them married before we all die!" Celina exclaimed with a bit of sarcasm as she was messing with her ring.

"We didn't have any trouble with Rosella and Antonio's wedding, so do you even have a clue to as what's going on?" Peter asked.

"Yes, someone obviously doesn't want them married, duh?" Celina said.

"Honey, please do talk like that you sound like a ..." Donald told his wife as she cut him off.

"Don't you tell me how to and how not to talk mister!" Celina glares at her husband and points her finger at him. "Your not the boss of me!"

"Gee clam down." Donald told his wife. "I was just ..."

"Sorry, but tensions are high when someone is trying to make this wedding not happen!"

"Its okay, I'm sure there is someway to catch this culprit?" Danielle asked. "Like set a trap or something?"

"We've tried that, the culprit is just too sneaky and is one step ahead of us every single time!" Vladimir said.

"So are you saying that someone that knows you is trying to sabotage the wedding?" Peter asked.

Vladimir nodded. "In other words, Its very possible, but we not to just to conclusions though."

"But we have to to make sure we've got our bases covered." Beatrice said.

"True, but ... as we all know every time something happens it's escalating bigger and bigger!" Vladimir said.

"So if you were to have people how you could trust, find out who knows what?" Celina asked.

"It's a possibility, but right we can't be too careful."

"I see your point, just know that we will be ready to help when you need it." Peter said.

"And we thank you for that." Beatrice told them.

"So are you going to have the girl musketeers find out what the castle workers know?" Celina asked.

"Yes, we will but not quite yet, we still have to figure out how to have them find out things without setting up any red flags." Vladimir said.

"Ah I see, well hopefully we will find a way." Peter said.

"Oh, Vladimir, how's Gisela?" Danielle asked.

"She's better, just resting for now." Vladimir replied to the queen. "Please call me Vlad."

"Of Course."

"We will help with whatever you need." Peter said.

"Hopefully we can solve this problem soon." Beatrice said.

"I know how much they want to get married, but at this rate, they may never!" Celina sighed.

"Yessenia and Conrad will probably want to run away and get married." Beatrice stated.

"Maybe that will be a good thing and then until things cool down and go away they stay away from each other." Donald said.

? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ?

Mean while Ro was out for a walk trying to collect her thoughts and try and figure out the riddle: what looks like a wall, but its looks cold and transparent, but its something everyone goes by everyday in the castle? Ro didn't have a clue as to the answer to the riddle. And she never had a chance to ask Gisela about her riddle.

The sun was much hotter than in Apollonia. Was what Gisela said about the wizard could be fact? She didn't know, but it did seem plausible that someone with supernatural powers could control the weather.

The wind blowing lightly, Ro sighed as she continued to walk down the path. Not one puffy white cloud was to be seen. The seagulls called out above.

It was the peaceful sound of silence that made Ro happy, she could be lost in her own thoughts without any interruptions ... so she thought.

'What could be the answer to the riddle? Maybe I should asked someone to help? But what if the started to ask questions? What would I say? How can I not figure out this riddle? Maybe I should ask Gisela about hers when she gets better.' Ro thought. 'But who will I ask ...' She was interrupted from her thoughts.

"Ro?" Corrine asked walking up to the princess.

"Yes, Corrine?" Ro replied to the blond musketeer.

"So how are you? I don't think we really got a chance to talk."

"Oh, I'm fine, just lost in my own thoughts, what about you?"

"I'm good, just bored, there's nothing to do! At the moment I don't need to help clean, there is no person to fight." Corrine said glumly.

"I'm sure something will come up." Ro told her.

"Yeah, I guess so, everyone's in a tizzy about what's been going on."

"Yes, hey um, Corrine, how good are you at riddles?"

"How good am I at riddles?" Corrine looked at Ro puzzled. "I don't know, I never tried. "Why? Do you have a riddle you need help with?"

Ro was a bit reluctant to tell Corrine, but she needed help. "Uh yeah, so this is how the riddle goes: what looks like a wall, but its looks cold and transparent, but its something everyone goes by everyday in the castle?"

Corrine raised her eyebrows at her. "Huh? Sounds like glass to me, but you can always ask Aramina, she's good at riddles."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yes, I was heading to the library, where she is with Luciana."

"Oh, could you take me? The castles so much bigger than the one in Apollonia." Ro told the musketeer.

"You got that right." Corrine said as she and Ro headed for the castle.

"Hey, you were gone a bit a few days ago before your date with Antonio? What was with that?"

"Well," Ro started to say, she didn't want to lie about where she was, 'Oh I was down below with a talking Pegasus and unicorn.' Ro though Corrine would laugh at her for it. "I kind of got lost ... its so big." Ro told her.

"Yeah that can happen, I think Miette is with Kina and the others are somewhere, I only see Miette at night." Corrine said.

"Really? I see Tika, Azul and Sagi all the time." Ro told her.

"Well, Miette has a tendency to go explore things and get into trouble."

"Oh, cats do, Luciana has a cat named Pearl, I think she left her back in Apollonia."

"Ah I see."

"I'm just glad that everything's fine so far."

"Yes, I mean I feel bad for Gisela, but also the horses and the barn and all the extra work!"

"Yes, I just hope this person gets caught."

"Oh yes, life should go back to normal and everything is alright."

"I wonder who's behind it?" Ro asked no one in particular.

"I have theory, an evil relative." Corrine said. "What about you?"

Ro thought about it, the wizard did seem plausible. "I don't know."

They made they're way to the library and opened the door. Aramina was the only one there.

"Hey Ara, Ro has a question for you." Corrine told the redhead.

"Oh goody!" Aramina smiled as the two blondes took a seat.

Ro told Aramina the riddle. Aramina thought about it for a little bit.

"You know, it sounds like glass ..." Aramina said as she was cut off by Corrine.

"Knew it." Corrine said as both Ro and Aramina looked at her. "What? Its true I was right."

"So Ro, why do you need an answer for the question?" Aramina asked.

"Well ... I just came a cross it somewhere and it didn't have an answer, and it was bugging me that I didn't know." Ro told them.

"I see."

Ro stood up. "Oh I just remembered I have something to do. Catch you later?" Ro asked.

"Oh course!" Corrine repiled.

"Yes." Aramina replied.

Ro walked out of the library and down the hall.

? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ?

Sorry it took so long, I've been kind of slow writing this, I've got friends who have problems that I help with so I'm trying my best to write this, I had it all planed out, but I forgot most of it, so I'm doing it chapter by chapter. So sorry if it was kind of short and sloppy, from know on there gonna be short, it way easier for me and my schedule.

So, please review. It would mean so much to me.


	9. Attention Please Read

Hiya guys, its Decembra1998 (Tayla) I'm sorry to say, but Friendship Is The Best Alliance is going to be discontinued for a long while, I'm so sorry, I've lost ideas and interest in this story, if you have any idea's I would love to hear them and use them, but if you have none I won't be writing this anymore.

But I will continue to write Superhero Beat to Difference, that one I have tones of ideas, so if you would check out that one, I'd be happy.

But again, I'm so sorry about this story, but thank you so much for reading and commenting, it means the world, I have a few other Barbie one's that I like much better and are way more interesting than this.

And Happy Valentines day everyone!


	10. I'm So Sorry

OMGs hey guys, I'm not dead haha well I have been thinking about it through.

Anyways, I'm back. I've been really busy, my life has been so crappy. Every day practically I get yelled at by my mom for everything I do, right or wrong, asking questions and not. I've got way to much stress and it is very unheathy.

Good news I have graduated high school, I'm done with school and next year I will be starting college. I'm so excited.

Side note, I've been on wattpad way to much, I have lots of friends and I've been working on my own stories.

If you do not have a wattpad, get one, its free and awesome!

I've been roleplaying a lot, Percy Jackson ans The Selection are my favorites XD plus many more.

I've dealt with a few of my friends wanting to commit suicide and self harming themselves. Thank goodness prayers have worked and they are still here.

I'm pretty much a therapist for all my friends, I'm glad they can come to me when they need help and to talk to (other than posting about it aka ranting in their randomness book)

I know who are my true friends, because they have stuck beside me through everything.

I am sad to say, I have writers block for all my stories.

But Barbie Descendants which i am rewriting and Deadly Secrets its no longer a fanfiction but going to be my own story!

So I will be on wattpad a whole lot more than here. My user name there is the same as here, so get one, fine me, follow me and hit be up with a pm or a message on my convo board.

That is just a bit that has happened, so I guess just hit me up with a pm in here and we can chat!

Love you guys (platonically of course) Tayla


End file.
